FAQ
As a new player, you may find the learning curve a bit challenging, even with the in-game tutorials. Below is a list of the most frequently asked questions from new players. #Who should my first two workers be? #Where should I put my points now that I've leveled up? #How do I get my third worker? (also: Help! I bought a workshop but it isn't there!) #Do I need to join a guild? #How do I join a guild? #Someone came in and wants money from me. Should I pay them? #Someone came in and is offering to sell me a recipe. Should I buy it? #What does the Market Price mean? #What does the Profit number mean? #Some guy asked me to make scrolls. How do I do that? #How do I get the recipes with a glow around them? #Some quest person came by and I couldn't accept or refuse, just click ok, now what? #I paid for a day package but it didn't give me all the days? (also: How to increase day limit?) #How do I quickly message my entire guild? #Why can't I haggle? #How do I repair my shop after it has been Vandalized? Q: Who should my first two workers be? A: This is largely a subjective question. Each worker has their own distinct advantages and disadvantages. Popular pairings are Carpenter & Blacksmith or Blacksmith & Tailor. Q: Where should I put my points now that I've leveled up? A: Take some time to read each of the skills before picking. Because each point actually does very little in relation to the abilities, it's best to focus on one or two instead of spreading your points all around. (Notice: opinion! It's worth noting that the primary way to obtain rare resources is through adventurers, so the adventurer is a skill worth improving when able at later levels). Q: How do I get my third worker? A: Getting an additional third or fourth worker requires a few things: 25,000 gold, 1,000 improvement points from all 4 workers and hiring the worker themselves. First, you must purchase the improvement. Click the chest, select the shop you want to build and build it. This will use 25,000 gold or you can get it finished instantly with tokens (you can also change your choice later if you choose to use gold at first and later decide to want to quickly finish it using tokens, you will get all gold back then, but not the improvement points). Be careful not to leave yourself with very little money afterwards or you could go bankrupt immediately after purchasing it. Now that you've selected the shop, you'll see the silhouettes of all four worker types. Each of them require 1000 improvement points to complete the building. Those improvement points cannot be added by your own workers. By now, you might have noticed people in the chat window offering "1k Tailor for 1k Carpenter". These people are trading improvement points. You can see available improvement points by clicking on an idle worker, and look underneath the Cooperation skill. Assuming you have 1000 points, you can join in the trading. Once you find a taker, you can either create a guild, or accept an invite to join their guild. Once you're in, confirm with the person what improvement they would like your points placed in. Click on your worker, select Improve, then apply the points. The other player should do the same for your new shop. Once you have gained all 4 at 1,000, the improvement will disappear from your chest. Due to a bug, you may or may not see the shop appear. Refresh your browser window if it does not show up (use F5 button for that after you clicked outside of the game) Now you must wait for a worker to show up (about 1-3 game days) and ask for a job. When they do, hire them and you have your third shop finished. Q: Do I need to join a guild? A: Largely, the game can be played at early and middle stages without remaining in a guild. Guilds no longer have a daily fee, so it is free to join and stay in one, however, you may become a target for thugs at an earlier stage in the game as guild competitions remove district restrictions from thug targeting. You can generally get improvement points for improvements via trading without joining a guild. Q: How do I join a guild? A: There are two ways to join a guild. Make one yourself or get invited in a guild created by someone else. You can create one at the button line at the top of your screen (see picture). Getting invited can be done in chat or by using the guild recruitment section in the Forums. Creating guilds is done through the guild banner, the red banner at the back of the shop. Q: Someone came in and wants money from me. Should I pay them? A: These open up quest (see Quest list) lines which usually have good rewards. You should pay if you can afford it, otherwise use the Come Back Later option. Never tell them No. Q: Someone came in and is offering to sell me a recipe. Should I buy it? A: Buying a recipe is paying gold for what would otherwise cost you time. Given that the nature of this game is time based, you should almost always purchase recipes when offered. There are two reasons not to buy a recipe on offer: One is if purchasing the recipe puts you in danger of going bankrupt, Two is when you see many special resources are needed and you are expecting not to make at least four items out of it in the long run (usually the selling price varies between 4 and 6 times the item market value, depending on the rarity of the item) Recipes that require tokens to research will never be offered, but sometimes recipes that are locked behind other recipes in the research chain that require tokens to be researched are offered (e.g. skill seedling); this is the only way to get those recipes without using tokens. Q: What does the Market Price mean? A: Market price is a fixed, arbitrary price placed on every item. This price remains constant regardless of market affinity and is the same for every player. The number you see shows the +/- difference between market price and what the customer is wanting to buy, or sell it for. It can tell you if you're getting a good or bad deal on something and can be used to determine relative success on haggling. The farther someone is from the market price, the better chance you have of a successful haggle. The market price differential is also used to determine how much you sell suggested items for. For example, a customer wants to buy a sword from you for 200. The market price on the sword is actually 400, so Market will show -200, or 50% off. Assume you don't have the sword they want to buy, so you suggest another, more expensive sword which has a market value of 600. If they accept your suggestion, the sword will sell for 300, 50% off of market, matching the original discount. As of a later game update market price is now displayed as usual price and is the fixed arbitrary price mentioned above. Difference now lists the +/- from usual price, rest is as above. Q: What does the Profit number mean? A: First of all: as of a later game update, this number is no longer visible. Profit is a calculation of what type of profit you will make from an item if you crafted it (the market price minus materials). Profit does not take into account the price difference if you bought the item from a seller and then are reselling it. It also doesn't count whether you acquired rare materials (gems, dragons blood, etc.) from and adventurer by buying, or through them completing a quest. Also the labor of the workers (cost you money per game day) is not included nor is the research costs or recipe buying cost included in the price. Q: Some guy asked me to make scrolls. How do I do that? A: Go to your idle Tailor, click Improve and you will see the quest in the list. It's a quest you are completing. See Quest list. Q: How do I get the recipes with a glow around them? A: You can purchase them using tokens, which are bought either directly from the edgebeee games site or from using Kreds (on Kongregate). There is also small chance that an adventurer will sell you one. Note: There are now some recipes with a glow that do not need tokens to research. However, these are all fairly expensive recipes so don't worry about them yet. Q: Some quest person came by and I couldn't accept or refuse, just click ok, now what? A: These Quests are outsourcing quests. You need to send an adventurer to look, fight, discover, or find a specific goal. There is an option to click on quest instead of a specific item they want and they will try and get that quest done for you. If that adventurer fails (happens on occasion) you can send another one without getting a penalty (just have to wait a little longer). Rewards are definitely worth it, but sometimes you need to make an investment like getting a specific resource bin upgraded massively before you can get the full reward. Do take the reward into account before sending out an adventurer. You can wait with sending until you feel that you are ready. An adventurer usually is back in 1 to 3 game days. Due to a bug a failed quest may occasionally disappear, reloading the page generally brings it back so it can be sent again without penalty. Q: How can I increase the day limit? A: There is an option to increase the day limit permanently by getting the starter packages offered in game. Those cost some real money though, since they require tokens. You can buy a day package that is larger than your day limit; this will temporarily take you over the limit without losing any days, but has no permanent effect. Q: How do I quickly message my entire guild? A: From the mail screen, the easiest way to do so is to use in order to get it across. Another way is to insert all guild members usernames with a comma and space between each username. Q: Why can't I haggle? A: You can no longer haggle in the countryside. You must move to the City Gates first. (You can definitely haggle in the Countryside, at least with an AG account. Not sure where the previous info is from, or if it's just outdated? But haggling is definitely possible, here.) Q: How can I repair my shop after it has been Vandalized? A: Click on the chest in the back of your shop, the one you normally click to choose improvements. Your shop's improvements that need to be repaired should show up on the top of the list outlined in red. Just pay the repair cost and you are all set. Category:Gameplay Category:Quests Category:Workers Category:Recipes